1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of transferring graphene and manufacturing a device using the same.
A. 2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene has a hexagonal structure formed of carbon atoms and may have structural/chemical stability, and exhibit improved electrical and physical characteristics. For example, graphene has a charge mobility of less than about 2×105 cm2/Vs, which is 100 times or more faster than that of silicon, and a current density of about 108 A/cm2, which is 100 times or more greater than that of Cu. Also, graphene has transmittance and may exhibit quantum characteristics at room temperature. Graphene is attracting attention as a next generation material capable of overcoming the limitations of related art materials.
However, manufacturing a device including graphene is difficult in practice due to the limitations in graphene preparing processes. Forming a hybrid structure that is formed of various materials including graphene and organic materials may be difficult in a graphene transferring method of the related art.
Furthermore, in transferring graphene onto a predetermined or given substrate, because a systematic study has not yet been performed regarding the transfer characteristic of graphene, factors for adjusting/improving the transfer characteristic of graphene are not completely known.